


Who's Logan?

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: Who, What, Where, Why, How Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Roman was doing a quest like he always does, but things go horribly wrong when the Dragon Witch starts burning down Logan Library.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on "Where's Patdo?" don't worry. This idea just came up so I started writing it.

Logan, Patton and Virgil were sitting on the couch watching an episode of Steven Universe. They were waiting for Roman to come back from one of his quest. Then they heard a crash. Suddenly Roman comes crashing through the wall. The other three were quick to turn around to see a dragon race out of the wall picking up Roman and continuing charging through the mind space. “ROMAN” They all scream as the ran to chase the dragon. The dragon crash her way into the library. The dragon roar as Roman continue to attack her. Then she breathes fire, Roman was able to get out of the way, but the fire hit’s the bookcase.

 

“NO!” Logan scream, louder than Patton and VIrgil thought was even possible to come from Logan. “ROMAN GET HER OUT OF THE LIBRARY!” He continued.

 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK I’M DOING?” Roman yelled back trying to stay focus on his foe. The dragon swing her tail at Roman causing him to go flying across the room. She then continue to breathe fire at the bookcases. 

 

Logan felt a sharp pain in his head, he put his hands on his head. He bent over as a cry of pain left his mouth. Patton and Virgil looked at him scared and worry. “What’s wrong?” Patton asked holding Logan to keep him standing.

 

“She destroying...” Logan lean onto Patton as he was feeling light headed. He was scared, first he was worry about losing Thomas’s memories, but he not. Which mean he losing something else. VIrgil flight or fight instincts kicked in. 

 

“Patton take care of Logan” he started running towards the Dragon. “ROMAN GIVE ME A SWORD!” Roman picked himself up and conjure a sword in VIrgil hand. VIrgil ran and stab the dragon, she roars in pain. Roman joins in swing his sword. 

 

“This reminds me of that time that we fought that dinosaur in-” VIrgil cuts Roman off.

 

“Not the time Princey! Your stupid dragon witch is destroying memories.” 

 

“Wait what?” The dragon breathes more fire.

 

“MOVE!” VIrgil pushes Roman our of the way. Virgil gets cover in flames. 

 

“VIRGIL” Roman scream out tears in his eyes. The flames continue pass Virgil onto the bookcases. 

 

Logan cried out in pain. Patton lower him to the ground. “Logan hold on”

 

“I don’t feel so good” Logan whisper before passing out. 

 

“LOGAN” Patton cried out. Roman in rage swing his sword, but the dragon just laughed. 

 

“I will see you soon Prince Roman.” She blew out more fire onto herself and she was gone. Roman looked all around but couldn’t find VIrgil. 

 

“Virgil? VIRGIL! WHERE ARE YOU?” He looked all round making circle before falling to his knees “No...no no no no VIrgil no…” The dragon Witch, his creation, a creation he has beaten time and time again. As now taken Virgil life, Virgil Thomas’s anxiety. His flight or flight reflex, he save Roman but with a great cost. Then another cry broke him from his thoughts.

 

“R-ROMAN I NEED HELP” Roman looked up to see a crying Patton and a unconscious Logan on the ground. He got up and ran to them. “Roman I..I don’t know what to do.” Roman looked at Logan sleeping body. 

 

‘Oh Logan, I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen.’ He thought to himself. He then pick him up out of Patton arms. “We should get out of here…” Roman walked out of the library and into Logan room. Patton was right behind him, he looked around then spoke.

 

“Roman, where’s Virgil?” Roman flinched but didn’t saying as he put Logan into his bed. “Roman?” Roman kept his head down as he walked out of Logan room. Patton even more worry went after him. He close Logan door and looked at Roman back. “Roman...Where is VIrgil?” Roman turn around and embrace Patton. Holding him as if he too would disappeared and he cried. Tires fell out like bullets as he cried into Patton shoulder. All he could say was ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again. Patton hold onto Roman and let him cried. 


	2. Chapter 2

Logic woke up in his bed. He looks at his clock, 6:30 pm. “Why was I sleeping?” Logic asked himself. He shake the question off and got up. He notices that he was already dress so he went to his desk and started working on Thomas schedule. Completely unaware of anything that happened hours ago. 

 

Patton and Roman sit on the couch. Roman has calm down and has explain what happened to Virgil to Patton. They sat there for awhile until Patton looked at the clock and notices that it’s almost dinner time. He got up and starts cooking.  He made something small not really in the mood to make anything else. When he was done he served a plate and started walking to Logan room. “Patton where are you going?” Roman asked, Patton stop and turn to face Roman.

 

“I’m bring Logan food. He going to be hungry after he wakes up.” Patton said then continue to Logan room. He knocks on his door. 

 

Logic turn around in his chair to the noise. He wasn’t aware that there was anything else in Thomas mind. He sign and turned back around. He figues if he doesn’t say anything it will go away. He would investigate the noise when his work was done. 

 

Patton took the silence as Logan still sleeping. He decided to enter and quietly put the plate on the side table so he will still have it for when he does wake up. He slowly opened the door and looked at the bed. He notice that Logan wasn’t in it and he quickly open the door all the way to see Logan facing his desk. Patton dropped the plate happy it was plastic and ran over to Logan. “LOGAN” Patton cried.

 

Logic turn at the sound of someone screaming “Logan” and was founded himself trapped into a strong bear hug. He didn’t like it “Un handed me!” he order. The stranger quickly backed away his face switching between happy and worry. Logic got a good looked at the stranger. He looked like Thomas so perhaps he was another side. “Who are you and why are you in my room?” Logic asked knowing that the direct way was the best way to get answers. 

 

After hearing the question Patton fear was realized. Logan doesn’t know who he is. He felt tears coming on but he pushed them back, now what no the time. Before he could answered Roman ran in.

 

“Patton is everything ok?” Roman had ran up the stairs after Patton had scream Logan name. He didn’t have time to recognize the tone as he started running. When he got there he saw a frustrated Logan and a shaking Patton. Probably trying his best not to break down again. Logan voice broke Roman out of his thoughts.

 

“Another one?” Logic said frustrated and just wanted to get back to his work. The one with the glasses looked like he was about to cry, “god emotions” he thought. That wasn’t as alarming compare to the other one who had an actual sword next to him. “Leave my room!” He ordered pointing at the door.

 

“Logan-” Roman started but was cut off.

 

“WHO’S LOGAN?” Logic yelled. They kept repeating that name at him. He not Logan he logic. And these two were distracting him from his work. 

 

Patton flinched, he saw that Roman did as well. He needed to calm him down. Figure out what he knows and doesn't know. “Are you Logic?” He asked.

 

“Yes I am, who are you two?” Logic answered. Patton now had an idea on what he knew about himself. 

 

“I'm Morality and this is Creativity” Patton said and point to Roman when saying his name. Roman waved. Logic pointed at Roman.

 

“He called you 'Patton’” 

 

“Yes that is also my name. I'm Thomas's Morality, his heart, his sense of right and wrong, his emotions.-” Logic cut him off.

 

“I know what Morality is, what does this have to do with the name 'Patton’”

 

“Oh well I thought it would be nice to have our own names. Mine is Patton, his is Roman, and yours is Logan.”

 

“I didn't pick a name. I'm just Logic.”

 

“You did, you just don't remember.” Roman finally stated. 

 

“What do you mean?” Logic asked. Roman and Patton looked at each other. 

 

**_One trip to the library later_ **

 

“You let a magical beast come and destroyed a part of my library!?” Logic yelled at Roman. 

 

“It was an accident!” Roman argued. Logic pinch his nose in frustration. 

 

“You are really an idiot. Anything else you want to tell me?”

 

“Actually yeah there is” Roman wasn't looking forward to saying this but he needed to know “Vir-Anxiety is dead.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Thomas's Anxiety, he Thomas worries, fears, flight or fight response. The dragon killed him when he try to save me.” 

 

“Without Virgil Thomas has no Anxiety and is a complete fool… Oh god Thomas we need to check on him!” Patton said then left to go check on Thomas. Roman looked at Logic.

 

“You coming?”

 

“Oh course I’m coming. I might not know who you or this Virgil is but I know Thomas.” Roman nodded and sunked out to join Patton. Logic followed soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

All three sides pop up into Thomas living room. Thomas was just chilling on the couch looking at his phone. “THOMAS” Patton yelled when he entered. Thomas jumped at the sudden noise. He looked and saw his sides there looking worry. Never a good sign. He gets up from the couch.

 

“Hey guys what’s up, is something wrong?” Thomas asked. Patton looked at Thomas.

 

“Hey kiddo we have something to tell you” 

 

“VIRGIL IS DEAD” Roman yelled like ripping of a band-aid. Thomas was shock.

 

“WHAT!?”

 

“FALSEHOOD” Logic scream to get everyone attention. Everyone looked at him and he continue. “If Anxiety was really gone like you said then Thomas wouldn’t be acting like this.” Thomas was shock and confused looking between his sides. 

 

“But I saw him die. He was consumed by fire.” Roman argued.

 

“WHAT!?” Thomas yelled still confused about what is now happening. 

 

“Did you find the body?” Logan asked

 

“No”

 

“Not dead” 

 

“Well where is he then?” Patton asked with hope in his eyes.

 

“Hmm well he not in the house, he still has influence over Thomas so he not in the subconscious.” Logan started. Patton flinched at the mentioned of the subconscious. 

 

“Logan we don't mention that place around Patton” Roman whispered. 

 

“What? Why?” Logan asked.

 

“It's fine let's get back on task” Patton put on a smile and tries to hide his shaking hands. Trying to suppress the memory. He wish he could forget that place. Roman nodded looking back at Logan.

 

“So where is he if he not in _those_ places?” Logic didn't know what was happening but left the question for a later time.

 

“Well the fire came from one of your creations. Perhaps instead of burning to death he was teleported.”

 

“But if that the case then your books were teleported too. But you don't have your memories.” 

 

“What!?” Thomas spoked again, but they ignore him.

 

“Yes, but it's because the books must be in the library to work. Like a flashdrive to a computer. Anxiety doesn't work like that. Like I said the only place where he wouldn't have influence is the sub-” Roman gave him a “don't you dare” look and Logic stop his thought. 

 

“I need a minute” Patton quickly said as he duck out. Roman glare at Logic. 

 

“Now looked what you did! You gave Patton a panic attack.” 

 

“Wait did I do? What’s so bad about the subconscious?” 

 

“Guys look I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is fix it. I just can't take this right now.” Thomas was shaking as he fell onto his couch holding his chest.

 

“I'm so sorry Thomas we are on it. Come on specs, we need to calm Patton down.” Roman sunked out Logic following after still very confused about what he did wrong.

 

They pop up into Patton room. Patton was rocking back and forth on his bed covered in blankets. Roman walked up to the emotional side. “Is it ok to touch you?” Patton nodded his head. Roman pulled him into a hug. “It’s ok, everything is ok, breath with me.” Logic just watch not sure what to do. All he knows is that seeing this side in pain made him sad. When Patton breathing calm he went to give him positive responses. “You are love, you are needed and important.” Over and over again, Patton soon calmed down. Finally relaxing he looked at Logan. Logic found this to be the best time to apologise. 

 

“Patton I am sorry that I upset you.” Patton smile at him.

 

“It's alright Lo, you don't remember. It's not your fault.” He tries to reassure him. 

 

“Alright well if you are ok we should go get Anxiety.” 

 

“His name is Virgil” Roman corrected him.

 

“Virgil, yes I will try to remember that.” 

 

“Where are we going?” Patton asked, Roman smiled at him.

 

“The dreamscape”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support on my two stories. I'm having a lot of fun making these.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.

Chapter 4:

“MOVE!” Virgil yelled at Roman, before he was consumed by fire. But instead of burning and dying a fiery death, he opened his eyes to see he was very much alive, but no longer in the library. He looked around to view his surroundings. He was in a dungeon, he sighed. “If I ever get out of here I'm going to kill Roman.” He looked around, he was surrounded by books. Then books started falling from the ceiling. He move as fast as he could, only getting hit by a few of them. “Ow” he picked one of the books up and opened it. There we’re a lot of pictures of all the sides eating dinner. He flip through the book it was Logan’s memory with side captions of how he felt or thought during the memory. Virgil close the book, it was none of his business to look through Logan memories. “I need to get out of here” He looked around, he founded the door and walked up to it. It was unlocked. “Well that was easy” he said to himself as he walked out of the cell. “Now which way to go?” He looked right and left not sure which way to go. He sigh and walked to the right. He founded more cells, some had people in them. He try to ignore them in hope they won’t see him. He failed.

 

“Please help us! Please” A women ran up to the cell door, begging to Virgil. VIrgil grab onto his hood and ran. More people screamed at him to help.

 

“There not real people” The thought to himself. He quickly found a staircase and climb up. When he got to the top he couldn’t hear the screaming voices anymore. He was out of breath, he looked around to try to find where to go next.

 

“Hello Virgil” A female voice called out. Virgil turns to see a tall, dark clothed women standing two feet away from him reading a book in her hand. This wasn’t good.

 

“Your the dragon witch”

 

“You are the smart one.” She smirks and closes the book. “I’ve read a lot about you Anxiety and your relationship with Prince Roman.” Virgil looked around to try to find an exit but couldn’t.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“What else than to see the prince suffer. I’m giving you a choice my dear Virgil. You can help me or you can be a victim.”

 

“I’m not helping you”

 

“Why not? You don’t like Roman and this is his miss that you got suck into.”

 

“Last time I check you were the one causing trouble. Those books aren’t yours.” She smirked at him.

 

“You naive child, well you made your choice.” She throws the book at Virgil who in reflex manage to catch it. He looks at her with confusion. “The book has a tracker on it, you can find the rest of the books with it. You better hurry though, you have until Prince Roman shows up to find the books.”

 

“What happens when he gets here?” She turns away.

 

“The real fun begins.” She disappears into the shadows leaving Virgil alone with one of Logan’s books.

 

“Well I better get started then.” Virgil said to himself. He started walking the the book started glowing. “This is going to be fun” He said sarcastically.

* * *

Roman, Logic, and Patton enter the dreamscape. They were in a field, the sun was bright and there was a nice breeze blowing keeping the weather from getting to hot. “Wow this is so peaceful Roman” Patton said with wonder in his eyes. Logic rolled his then notice what he and Patton was wearing.

 

“What are we wearing?” Logic was wearing a blue rope and had a book in his hand that he didn’t remember holding before. Patton looked like a medieval musicians as he hold a ukulele.  

 

“Oh well your a wizard and Patton is a bard. You got to look the part.”

 

“We don’t have to play the part. We just need to find An-Virgil and my books and get out.”

 

“Come now Logic, where is your sense of Adventure?”

 

“I don’t have one. Can we please just get going? I want this over with.”

 

“Oh alright let's go sourpuss” Roman started off in a direction and the others follow. Patton was playing Steven Universe songs to pass the time. An hour pass when they finally got to the dark castle. He stop moving. “Something is not right”

 

“What do you mean?” Patton had stop playing his instrument.

 

“We should have run into...something. This whole thing has been quite. She must be planning something. Stay on your toes.” Roman started walking again sword drawn. The others follow, they soon made it to the door. Roman was surprize to see that it wasn’t lock as they went in. The door closing and locking behind them. There was a evil cackle. “SHOW YOURSELF WITCH!” Roman yelled looking for his fiend. She laughs again.

 

“Not yet Prince” The room brighten blinding them then went away. They open their eyes to see that they are in a throne room.

* * *

Virgil walked down a hall with a wheelbarrow of books. The witch didn’t make this easy for him going up and down the floors to find only 1 to 3 books at a time. “How many books did she take?” Virgil thought to himself as he pick up another book that was behind a painting. Then he heard a voice echo the halls.

 

“Times up my dear Virgil” There was a bright light and Virgil found him and the books he has collected in what looked alike a throne room. The others were there too. Patton run up to him.

 

“VIRGIL” Patton pulled him into a death hug.

 

“Patton I can’t breath” Patton let go

 

“Sorry” Virgil looked around.

 

“Listen we need to get out of here like now”

 

“Not going to happen my dear VIrgil. I gave you your chance and you failed. Now I get to have my fun.” The witch with a burst of flames appear at the top of the throne seat.  

 

“Give up! Your out number and out mate witch!” Roman yelled ready for battle. The witch laughed.

 

“Oh Prince Roman that is where you're wrong. I have learned all of your weakness. Your fears...  Hmmm how about I pull them into life!” She cast a spell, Patton eyes blacken as he starts screaming.

 

“No no no no no NO NO NO NOT HERE, ANYWHERE BUT HERE” He fell to his knees.

 

“PATTON” Roman called out. Virgil was next, he entire body became stiff and numb. He falls over onto the ground. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out.  

 

“VIRGIL” Roman called out. Next was Logic. He took a step back dropping his spellbook.

 

“Ro-” he blinked and looked around. He looked scared and confused “Where am I? Who am I? What’s going on? I don’t know what to do!”

 

“Logan calm down” Roman tried.

 

“Who’s Logan?”

 

“Your Logan” Logic blinked

 

“Who are you? Where am I? What’s going on?” The Witch laugh

 

“Don’t even bother Prince Roman. He will forget any information he learns. He will forever have no knowledge.” Logic blinks.

 

“Who are you? Where am I? What’s going on?” Roman turn to face the Witch.

 

“STOP THIS NOW!” She laughs.

 

“We both know that you can stop this whenever you want. The question is will you? Are you ready to let it all go?” Roman looked back at his family. Logic kept blinking asking the same questions. Patton was on the ground covering his ears pleading for the voices to stop. Virgil couldn’t move or speak. All he could to was watch what was happening, powerless to stop it. Roman charge the witch but face a invisible wall. He attack the wall but it did nothing. The cry of the others didn’t help. The witch laugh. “I would make a decision soon Roman. I don’t know how much poor Patton can take before he snaps like a twig. Roman looked over to his suffering family, he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“ENOUGH!” Roman push his arms out and the world around him disappear only leave the sides and Logan's books in a white space. The black in Patton eyes faded away. His face was stain by tears as he pulled his hand away from his ears slowly calming down. Virgil was able to move as he slowly push himself off the ground. Logic blinked and looked at his new surroundings confused. Virgil was no happy.

 

“You could have done that from the beginning!?” Roman knew he wasn't going to like how this will end. It took Logic a second to understand what Virgil was saying.

 

“Wait you could have stop this from the beginning?” looking just as angry.

 

“I'm sorry-” Roman try to say before getting cut off.

 

“Your sorry? Your witch put us through our own personal hell and you didn't poof her away because? What, you want to be the hero or something? To a problem that you caused?” Virgil was definitely pissed with him. More importantly the witch was right. This was all Romans fault. Patton slowly got up from the floor, still very shaken.

 

“Now... everyone let's... calm down” Patton tried before get cut of my Logan.

 

“No Virgil has a point. Why didn't you just poof it all away? That would be the most logical thing to do.” Roman didn't like this, in the end he was the villain of this story. He cause them all so much pain and for what? What was it all for? He couldn't think straight. He was tired and a shame. Without a word he summon the door and opened it walking through. The rest picked up Logan's books and went through the door. Entering Romans room, Virgil and Logic both glare at Roman. “Well, why didn’t you do it?” Roman spin around to face them.

 

“I don't know, I just didn't ok! I didn't think it would come this far.”

 

“Didn’t think it would come this far? It didn’t need to go far at all! You could have poof the Witch the second it came out of the dreamscape. Or when it started burning the library, or when we found out the books and Virgil weren’t gone.”

 

“Logic stop” Patton started “This isn’t getting us anywhere. Let's just get the books back to the library and when we all calm down we can talk about this.” Patton walked out of Roman room.

 

“FIne”

 

“Whatever” Logic and VIrgil started walking out.

 

“You need any help with carrying the books?” Logic didn’t even face him.

  
“You’ve _helped_ enough” and they were gone, Virgil slam the door behind him with his foot. Leaving Roman alone in his room.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end, I haven't written chapter 2 yet and I don't know how to set it to not complete.


End file.
